


Like a String on a Bow

by sugarandspace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: For most of his life, Alec had felt on edge.





	Like a String on a Bow

**Author's Note:**

> I should be asleeeeeeeeeep (my excuse if this is odd or full of typos)

Alec was used to feeling on edge. 

Like a soldier, always alert and ready to act. Never giving anyone an opportunity to catch him off guard. 

For most of his life that alertness, that vigilance, had carried onto his everyday life. He was never truly able to let go. Like a string on a bow, strung too tightly and waiting for the day it would snap.

That was until Magnus came around.

Truthfully, at the beginning Magnus’ presence had only confused Alec more, had caused him to be more on edge, more unsure, and in a way, more vulnerable. His secret had been threatened, and he was angry at the world for presenting him with an opportunity like that, when it was impossible for him to pursue it.

Until it wasn’t. With help from Magnus, Alec had learned to search for his own happiness, to do what he felt was right. 

And boy, was he happy now. Alec wasn’t sure if it was because his big secret was finally out in the open, or if it was Magnus’ presence that made him feel lighter. When he was at home with Magnus, when he didn’t need to be the Head of the Institute, when he could be  _ Alexander, _ he felt lighter than he had in years.

_ “You make me feel light.” _

He had told those words to Magnus once. It had been late one evening and they had just finished eating at Magnus’ apartment. They had gravitated to the balcony after the meal, looking at the city lights in content silence. Alec was leaning on Magnus, a solid source of warmth in a chilly night air. 

When Alec looked at him for his reaction, Magnus had looked confused. But the surprise quickly turned into understanding, and then into a soft smile.

_ “It makes me happy to hear that.” _ Coupled with an arm tightening around Alec’s waist.

And Alec was glad for that anchor around himself in that moment, for without it, he was afraid he might have floated away with the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> Wtf is that sappy ending I'm embarrassed.


End file.
